Storybook Tales
by BlueRedemption
Summary: AU. Venture into a world of dark fairy tales, ghostly carnivals, magic and wonder. Mihashi Ren is on a quest to get back home. But, first ... how to rid himself of this nagging vampire, Abe... or this wild wolf, Tajima? Onesided Everyone/Clueless!Mihashi
1. Prologue

**Disclaimers Apply. **

**AN** My first Oofuri fic. I had a rush of inspiration upon stumbling across a youtube video with a haunting music box theme, and recalled a Halloween fanart I had seen of Oofuri just the day before. Then I watched the movie _Pan's Labyrinth_ (Highly recommend the movie! Fantasy-themed, but dark! Definitely not for children as it contains some graphic gore scenes) Anyway, after all that - this was formed. I present you with what I imagine as a slightly gothic themed (but light-hearted!) Oofuri fic.

**Warnings**:  
>AU-ness<br>May contain OOC-ness, but I will attempt to keep it to bare minimum.  
>Light Shounen-Ai<br>Pretty much one-sided Everyone/Mihashi. Cause Mihashi is oblivious, cute and needs more love!

**Summary**: AU. Venture forth into a world of fairy tales, ghostly carnivals, magic and wonder. Mihashi Ren is on a journey to find a way to get back home. But, first… how to rid himself of this nagging vampire, Abe…or this wild wolf, Tajima? One-sided everyone/clueless Mihashi?

* * *

><p><strong>Storybook Tales<strong>

_Prologue_

By BlueRedemption

* * *

><p>Light! There was light further down! Despite the eerie wisps of fog that got thicker the further he tried to see, he could make out the exit.<p>

He felt the barest touch of relief sink into him momentarily, but he didn't let himself falter. He couldn't afford to rest. Not here! Not just yet!

Heart-racing, and despite his body quivering with contained fear, Ren pushed himself to start jogging towards it, ducking beneath overhanging tree branches, and leaping over obtruding, large tree roots that rose from the slightly uneven dirt trail he had been following.

A crow's call echoed around him ominously. Ren swallowed edgily. _It's okay_, he tried to assure himself, clenching his fists.

A loud howl split the shadowy forest's creepy atmosphere, followed by dead silence.

He tossed an alarmed glance behind him. No longer looking at where he was heading in his panicked haste to flee, the frazzled boy with light brown hair stumbled across a large, protruding tree root. He cried out in shock as he found himself momentarily airborne, hands shooting out in front of him in order to absorb as much of the impact as possible upon reflex. He hit the ground with a slightly pained '_oopfh!'_, body sliding painfully against the forest floor a few scant centimetres after his landing.

The smell of the slightly damp earth was quick to assault his senses, and Mihashi Ren groaned miserably, swallowing the urge to start crying pitifully. He had to stay strong…!

Palms flat against the ground, he slowly pushed himself up onto all fours before sitting on his haunches. Ren didn't need to glance down to know that dirt was smeared across his front and – mostly likely – his face, too. He gingerly brushed the back of his hand across the cheek that made contact with the ground as he shakily stood up.

He started forward again when all of a sudden his hooded cape was pulled back. The first-year high schooler, already at his wits end, let out a frightened yell as he whipped around in dreaded terror - already knowing he was caught.

"-Nghuh?"

Amber eyed blinked profusely in disbelief.

An overhang had caught his hood!

He tentatively grasped the scarlet material and tugged it free from the branch that had clawed at it, the cold sensation of relief washing through him in tingling waves.

Another howl reverberated in the air. This time, it was much, _much_ closer.

He slapped his hands over his mouth in a delayed reaction, freezing up. His scream had given away his location to the hungry wolf of the forest that Shinouka had warned him about.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong> Although I'm imagining this story as rather gothic-themed, it's going to be light-hearted! Don't worry, nothing violent (I probably wont be able to say the same for Abe, though…) I'm sure you have a lot of questions. Like: Wtf is going on, and: why is Mihashi in this world? You'll find out sooner or later, not to worry, my pretties!


	2. Down The Rabbit Hole

**Disclaimers apply. If you recognize it, it's not mine!**

**AN **Ah~ My imagination is being fuelled by music.

**Warnings:**  
>AU<br>Mihashi-centered  
>Shounen-ai (EveryonexMihashi)<br>OOC-ness may occur, but I will do my best to keep it to minimum.

**Summary**: AU. Venture forth into a world of fairy tales, ghostly carnivals, magic and wonder. Mihashi Ren is on a journey to find a way to get back home. But, first… how to rid himself of this nagging vampire, Abe…or this wild wolf, Tajima? One-sided everyone/clueless Mihashi?

* * *

><p><strong>Storybook Tales<strong>

_Chapter One  
><em>Down the Rabbit Hole

By Blue Redemption

* * *

><p>"Ren?" Mihashi Naoe called, poking her head through the back door and glancing around, peering around for any signs of her son. She spotted him lying near his pitching target – still dressed in his school uniform and sound asleep, lying on his back with his school textbook open and resting against his chest. She heaved a sigh and shook her head, deciding to leave him alone as he had been quite diligent in studying for the upcoming mid-term exams. "That boy, honestly." She muttered to herself, a fond smile gracing her face as she headed back inside.<p>

Rustling of bushes nearby caused Mihashi Ren to rouse from his light slumber. He shifted his body, still caught in a semi-dream-like state before becoming more aware of his surroundings as the noise became louder.

The harsh, afternoon sunlight hurt his eyes when his eyelids fluttered open. He squinted, raising a hand to shade his sensitive pupils from the glaring beams. "Ngh?" He muttered incoherently, sitting up slowly to look around. _I must have fallen asleep while reading._ He realized as the hardcover book on his chest slid down onto the grass beside him and flopped closed.

"Oh no, I'm late! I'm late!" A small, panicked voice squeaked in the shrubs nearby.

Ren quivered in little in surprise, twisting his upper body to pin his wide-eyed gaze on the wavering bushes a few feet away from himself. The bushes stopped rustling all of a sudden. He frowned, perplexed, but kept quiet.

Hearing and seeing nothing in the tense few seconds that very slowly ticked by, he waved it off as his imagination and picked up the fallen book, turning to the page that he had last left off. The light-brown haired baseball player maneuvered himself so that he was lying on his stomach, elbows on the ground holding his upper body up; he casually flicked the page.

Something small darted from the bushes all of a sudden and landed scant inches from his book in front of him.

Ren jerked back in surprise, unable to even gasp as he was taken by surprise.

"Oh, dear! Oh, dear! Very late, very late!" The rabbit sporting wire-framed glasses, and tamed auburn hair exclaimed.

Wait, what? Did it just talk?

Disbelieving brown eyes profusely blinked in fascination as the rabbit with russet hair _ran _on its two hind legs.

How could a rabbit possibly be a brunette? Or run, for that matter? And… was that a black coat tail, white shirt and red bowtie it was _wearing_?

Mind numb, the Nishiura pitcher simply gaped openly.

The rabbit suddenly stopped and turned, looking at Ren. "Well?" The small creature directed the question at him.

To his shock, he realized belatedly that this rabbit had an awful lot of resemblance to Akimaru Kyohei, from Musashino. Ren frowned, unsure of what to make out of the extremely peculiar situation. _I must be dreaming…_ He decided, glancing back down at his book. He should just ignore it, it'll go away.

"Hey! Aren't you going to chase me?" The tiny mammal asked.

Ren looked up then, "Huh?"

The bunny bounded over to him, "Come on, you don't see a talking, walking rabbit often!" It chastised him, "Come chase after me!"

The shy high schooler pulled back, trying to put some distance between himself and the strange creature. "U-uum…. C-chase you?" He asked, feeling lost.

"Yes, chase me! Come on!" It persistently ordered him. The Akimaru-rabbit pulled out a small pocket watch from its coat-tail pocket, "I'm late! There isn't time! Come on, Mihashi!"

How and why did this thing know his name?

The brunette rabbit took off again, running into the bushes.

"Mihashi!" It shouted, cross.

"Y-yes!" Standing up, be bolted after it, before getting onto his knees and crawling on all fours in between the bushes that it had disappeared into - his text book lying on the ground where he had left it, forgotten.

* * *

><p>He was unable to see much of where he was going since leaves and twigs were hitting his face and obscuring his vision. He bent his head low in an effort to protect his eyes from the assault of prickly wood and scratchy foliage.<p>

The ground under his left palm suddenly crumbled the moment he had laid most of his weight on it, and his whole upper body lurched forward and into the dark abyss in front of him. The pitcher let out a horrified shout as his balance was disturbed, and for a split second which felt like an entire minute, he precariously teetered in between falling in and staying grounded, since his lower body was still placed firmly on the ground.

Akimaru-rabbit suddenly jumped in front of him out of nowhere and grasped onto his shirt, and down they both fell into the deep, black chasm.

* * *

><p>Ren screamed his lungs out in utter fear as he was free-falling into the depth of the void.<p>

He was going to die!

"Ouch! You're hurting my ears!" The rabbit complained; letting go of him as it covered its ears and 'floating' a small distance away.

No, not floating… Falling!

FALLING!

…Like he was!

Oh god, they were going to go splat at the bottom.

And it would hurt!

It would hurt _so_ much!

This wasn't the way he wanted to die…!

His body was literally frozen in pure fright; tears sprung up from his eyes and Ren wailed, "Why? Why would you do this to me? I didn't do anything!"

"Will you stop yelling?" The smartly-dressed rabbit rebuked, folding its arms.

How could he, when he was about to _die_? This… this horrible, Akimaru-look alike was a suicidal rabbit!

"Why me?" Ren wept feebly before taking another lungful of air and screaming. Oh god, this pit was DEEP. They were going to be squashed pancakes at the bottom.

"Will you stop that racket? We're almost there."

Was that statement meant to _assure_ him? Because it sure as hell didn't! "I don't want to die!" Ren screeched, large droplets of tears pouring out from his eyes and floating upwards.

"Trust me; we're not going to die." The rabbit sighed with much exasperation, its tone suggesting that it was explaining something so simple to a rather dumb person.

_Trust_ it? This _suicidal_ rabbit who had taken him with it? Mihashi Ren was no expert at physics. Heck, he was barely passing it. But he didn't need to be a physics genius to know that falling at this height, for this long, and accelerating at 9.8 metres per second per second meant instantaneous death. No doubts there.

As if being able to read his mind through his expression alone, the rabbit pushed its glasses up its button nose, "Mihashi Ren, don't worry. We will be fine." It assured him.

"…"

Was it weird that instead of being more concerned about dying, that he was worried about the reason behind the fact that the rabbit could talk, walk, look like Akimaru, and know his name?

And, why were they still falling?

His throat hurt from screaming… and they hadn't even reached the bottom.

He chanced a glance upwards, and realized he couldn't even make out the light of day. Just how far down was this hole?

"We're almost here! Brace yourself!" Suicidal rabbit warned.

Ren hadn't even the time to open his mouth to let out his one final scream when his body suddenly jerked and the feeling of something pulling him from his belly button abruptly stopped. "Guh!" He gasped out, before blacking out, the emotional strain finally taking its toll on him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN <strong>Ah~ I do so love the story of Alice in Wonderland. XD

Pretty much the whole cast of Oofuri characters will be in this fic. So yes, those in Mihoshi, Tosei, Musashino, etc ;)

Please review if you enjoyed the read


	3. Koushien no Kuni

**Disclaimers apply. If you recognize it, it's not mine!**

**AN **I happen to like EveryonexMihashi. Lol.**  
><strong>

**Warnings:**  
>AU<br>Mihashi Ren-centered  
>Shounen-ai<br>ManyxMihashi  
>OOC-ness may occur, but I will do my best to keep it to minimum.<p>

**Summary**: AU. Venture forth into a world of fairy tales, ghostly carnivals, magic and wonder. Mihashi Ren is on a journey to find a way to get back home. But, first… how to rid himself of this nagging vampire, Abe…or this wild wolf, Tajima? One-sided everyone/clueless Mihashi?

* * *

><p><strong>Storybook Tales<strong>

_Chapter Two  
><em>Koushien no Kuni

By Blue Redemption

* * *

><p>Hushed whispers echoed around him.<p>

Was he dead?

He attempted to understand what they were saying with little luck, his head feeling heavy and as though someone had pounded it with hammers. His mind felt like it was shrouded in a thick fog that he couldn't escape from.

"-ink he's waking." A high pitched voice commented, thrilled.

"Nnnggh…?" His eyelids fluttered open, amber eyes unfocused momentarily. The room he was in seemed bright. There were…. odd sparkles in his vision…

He squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed the back of his hands against them to try and clear his vision. Ren opened them cautiously, heart heavy at the thought that he had actually already died.

A bright, glowing light with a tiny face stared back at him, inches away from his face.

"Ah!" Shocked, he flinched and hurriedly tried to move away by crawling backwards, scurrying as far as he could, and ended up falling off the soft, material he had been atop on and onto the hard ground. He stood up hastily, knees knocking against each other as he visibly quivered, eyeing the man whose back was turned to him at the foot of the bed with much apprehension.

"Don't be afraid, we won't harm you." The tiny being begged him in a hasty manner, flitting away from him at a more agreeable distance and hiding behind the man wearing what Ren would describe as a Halloween wizard costume. Long robes of dark blue that fell to the ground and swished against the stone floor were slightly covered by an obsidian-shaded hooded cape glittering with stars. A pointy dark blue hat sat atop the man's head.

The first-year high schooler impulsively turned his head here and there, taking in his odd surroundings. If he had died, heaven (or was this hell?) sure looked strange. The room was large, circular one, dark grey with two wooden doors, and flagstone floors. Light and fresh air filtered in through a large peak-pentagon shaped hole in the wall, which was probably a window – yet there was no glass barrier. The only furniture inside the room was an ancient looking dresser, a wardrobe, the canopy bed, and a long table with drawers that the oddly dressed man was currently standing in front of.

The tall stranger turned, "Hmn? Akimaru-kun said he seemed like a nervous character, but he didn't mention say that he'd be so skittish." He remarked observantly, pushing his glasses up high on the bridge of his nose, making it glint.

"Sh-shiga-sensei?" The fair-haired teen choked out, confused, brow quirking perplexedly. Why was Shiga-sensei wearing a costume?

"Oh! Despite the fact that we have not yet formally been introduced, you know of me, do you? Well, that is not rare! For I am Tsuyoshi Shiga! High Wizard of Nishiura!" He bellowed, spreading his arms open wide in a grandiose manner, swishing a gnarled oak staff he held in a half-moon arc, which was as long as Ren was as tall.

_BAM! _

The teen jumped, alarmed.

A huge puff of blue smoke blasted from behind Shiga-sensei, mists gently drifting outwards, curling into the air and withering away.

The Nishiura pitcher's mouth opened wide in awe and he clapped his hands in an obliging behaviour, feeling the magical act entailed it.

"… High Wizard Shiga! Please stop with the flashy entrances! I can't breathe when you do that! " The glow of light complained in between bouts of coughing. It dipped and swooped woozily around, almost dropping to the floor.

The tall, dark haired man laughed apologetically, "Oh, I'm sorry! I tend to forget!" He expressed his regret sheepishly at the ball of light, before turning his attention back to Ren. "Mihashi Ren, I welcome you to Koushien no Kuni, and to the Kingdom of Nishiura! Take a seat!"

A scarlet-cushioned chair seemed to have appeared behind him, right next to the bed. Either that, or Ren hadn't realized that it was there before. He promptly did as bid, sinking into the aristocratic-looking high-backed, black-framed chair.

"K-Koushien no K-kuni?" Ren parroted, unable to understand. Question marks popped around his head as he tried to think. Koushien, as in the final national high school baseball tournament showdown? Koushien no Kuni… Koushien Country…? What on earth did that mean?

"Correct! You are currently in the land of Koushien no Kuni." Shiga-sensei confirmed, nodding. His large hat bobbing, unsteadily wavering around and almost falling off at the movement, "Before I forget, Mihashi-kun, I need you to consume one of these. Akimaru-kun, the Queen's messenger, has specifically stated that Nishiura's highly esteemed Queen, Momoe Maria-ouhi, has left instructions that you take one upon your arrival." His strangely-garbed teacher stamped the wooden rod onto the cold, grey flagstone floor.

A loud crack resounded and echoed in the room and a small, round black table with a see-through glass top appeared in front of the stupefied high schooler. Sitting atop the desk were two small glass-bottled containers. One contained what looked like blue hard-boiled candy, while the other contained red ones.

Ren liberally blinked, unable to believe what he had just seen. A table just appeared out of nowhere! "S-Shiga-sensei?" He started off hesitantly, "H-h-how did you do that?"

Shiga chuckled, "With magic of course! For I am High Wizard Tsuyoshi Shiga! But, now is not the time. We must make haste, Mihashi-kun, please eat one."

The timid boy sat up and reached out towards the bottles. Hesitating for a brief moment, he finally plucked the one with red candy inside off the table. Opening it and taking one out before returning the bottle in its original spot. The counter dispersed, diffusing into blue smoke which was erased by the surrounding air. He unwrapped the red lolly gingerly, obediently popping it into his mouth as instructed. It melted almost immediately on his tongue and he swallowed. It was sweet, and tasted a little like cherry.

"Oh! He took the red one!" The floating light exclaimed happily.

"Good choice, Ren!" Shiga-sensei approved, "We're very glad that you've chosen to stay with us forever and to help us."

"?"

The silent question was probably obvious on his face. "By taking the red pill, you've chosen to remain here in Koushien no Kuni and to lend your powers to save Her Esteemed Majesty, Queen Momoe Maria of Nishiura, of course." The wizard-hat wearing man explained patiently.

Baffled, the first-year baseball player could only frown up at the grinning man's face from his seated position. "Stay in Koushien no Kuni and … use my powers to save Queen Momoe?" Why did he suddenly feel as though he had made the wrong choice?

"Correct!"

"W-what were the candies for, Shiga-sensei?" He proffered the question, feeling anxious and highly disoriented.

The math teacher smiled, "Why, the blue one would return you back to the real world, whilst the red one will allow you to remain here forever!"

_Real world? _"Shiga-sensei, I-I don't understand…"

"Well, there is the real world, where you come from; and then, there is Koushien no Kuni." Shiga good-naturedly clarified to the rapidly paling baseball pitcher. "By taking the blue candy, you would fall asleep and wake up back in the real world. But, since you took the red one, you have agreed to stay here forever to help our highly venerated Queen, Momoe Maria!"

"F-f-forever!" He stood up, stricken, a horrified look plastered on his face.

"Forever." The wizard confirmed.

Mihashi dashed in close and grasped helplessly at the robes of the Nishiura teacher. "… B-b-but, sensei! I have to go home!"

A quizzical eyebrow rose, "It's too late; you've already taken the red pill. You can never go back. This is your home now."

"But, my… parents? Everyone else? Will… look for me?" He frenziedly reasoned, situation not sinking in.

"Do not worry, they'll forget all about you in twenty-four hours in the real world." The teacher's eyes quirked in a happy expression as though all was well. "You will love Koushien no Kuni!"

"T-t-twenty-four hours?" Panic surged through him, "I have to get back! How can I get back? Is there a way?" He begged for an answer, desperate - his hands balling into fists.

"Hmmm… Perhaps if you save Queen Momoe, she can grant you your wish." Shiga contemplated, looking deep in thought after a long, lengthy bout of silence.

"Save Q-queen M-momoe?"

"Our most gracious and revered Queen has been kidnapped by the evil Sorcerer, Nakazawa Roka, and has been taken to the Kingdom of Bijou!" The ball of light flew over to his side and up close to his face. At this distance, he realized that it wasn't actually a ball of light with a face as he had first seen it as, but it was a tiny humanoid-shaped figure with brilliantly shining wings.

"Sh-shinouka?" He stuttered, immediately recognizing the amethyst eyes and the light brown hair of the Nishiura manager.

She tilted her head, "How do you know my name?" She queried, astonished, before suddenly shaking her head, "Never mind. Akimaru-san did say that you would know all sorts of information because you are the chosen one. You will become Nishiura's ace, and you will save our beloved Queen!"

"I-it's impossible…" Ren's eyes filled with tears. There was no way he could save someone. He wouldn't be able to return anymore… he was stuck here.

Forever…

!

"It's not impossible, Mihashi-kun! I believe in you." She gently coaxed, interrupting his train of saturnine thoughts. "I will be around to guide you to complete your quest! I - no, we! We! For I know that lots of other will lend you a hand to become Nishiura's ace. Together, we will save Queen Momoe, as well as all the kingdoms of Koushien from the clutches of the Dark Sorcerer, Nakazawa!"

Nishiura's Ace…?

Could he really… become an ace?

* * *

><p>"<em>You must first gather the shards of the Koushien no Kuni's legendary Jewel, <em>Kyuubunkatsu_, which has broken into nine pieces. The jewel holds the power to defeat Nakazawa. I suggest you start off by asking villagers in the Kingdom of Mihoshi, just south of here, for more information about the shard. Here is a map. Shinouka will guide you if you lose your way. Be safe, Mihashi-kun!"_

"_B-but….!"_

"_Have a safe trip!"_

"_Sh-shiga-sensei!"_

_*Poof* _

_The High Wizard disappeared in a puff of blue smoke._

_"..."  
><em>

* * *

><p>They were only meant to ask the villagers about the whereabouts of the shard…<p>

They were only meant to infiltrate the castle to search for and to obtain the shard… so …

So…

How did it turn out like this?

Panic was practically threatening to make his heart burst within him as Hatake and Hiiragi chased after him. Uncontrollable fright had almost made him freeze when he had been caught by his ex-catcher and ex-teammates in the treasury room searching for the _Kyuubunkatsu_ shard rumoured to be held within the confines of the castle. Thankfully, Shinooka had been able to pull him out of his frozen state and was currently directing him to an escape route.

Gasping, Ren dashed around the corner, having severe difficulty in hiking up the dress he currently wore. The long, amber dress was going to get him caught by his persistent pursuers for sure! The elegantly beaded quinceanera dress with thin spaghetti straps, a shirred, ruched bodice with a lace up back that featured a sweetheart neckline ended with a poofy, bubble pick up skirt which made it absolutely _ridiculous_ to run in. The glass, high-heeled shoes did nothing to help improve his mood or his pace, either.

"Mihashi-kun! Take the next right; it's only a bit further!" Shinouka landing on his bare shoulder and grasped the strap, closing her wings so that she could ride pillion. "Once we get to the ballroom, we can merge in with the crowd and they won't be able to find us! Don't worry, take your time. The spell will end at midnight, so you have plenty of time to figure out where the shard in this castle is."

Rounding another corner, the currently-cross-dressing baseball player ran a few paces before coming to a skidded stop barely a few feet away from a palace guard, standing next to the door he had intended to go through. The guard sent him an odd look, clearly wondering why someone would be in such a rush. Mihashi sweatdropped nervously, instantly recognizing the features of the clean-up batter of Mihoshi's Oda Hiroyuki. Koushien no Kuni version.

He had to wonder, despite the bad timing. Did people here in Koushien no Kuni all bear semblance to someone he knew back in the real world? But, he doubted that - since all the villagers he had come across so far were faces he didn't recognize.

"Stop the spy!" Hatake Atsushi shouted behind him, alerting Oda.

Shaking off his brief moment of astonishment, Oda immediately took a stance that was ready to catch Mihashi, arms akimbo and blocking the door, slowly moving towards him.

He turned to run just as Hatake, Hiiragi and Miyakawa appeared at the end of the hallway.

Trapped! He was trapped!

"Mihashi-kun, hurry! The door to the left!" Shinooka hissed, tugging at his strap.

He raced to the door and opened it, rushing in.

"Hey!"

"Stop her!"

"Oof!" The slender teen's face-planted into something hard, and he fell back at the intensity of the force of the collision.

Just as he was about to brace himself for the inevitable meeting with the ground, strong arms wrapped around his waist, steading him and pulling him in, holding him in a gentle, securing embrace. He opened his eyes, and gaped, flabbergasted.

_K-kanou-kun!_ His mind shouted as his large eyes took in the warm, hazel eyes of his unpremeditated saviour.

"P-Prince Kanou!" He heard Hatake's voice.

_Prince_ Kanou?

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong> Bahahaha~~ XD Oh Mihashi… despite the fact that Abe totally owns you, I love shipping you with other Oofuri guys. You're such an uke!

To the review that asked if Haruna would be in this fic. Yes, of course he would be!


	4. Til The Clock Strikes Midnight

**Disclaimers apply. If you recognise it, it's not mine!**

**Author's Note:** I'm sure all of you have now picked up on the _Alice in Wonderland_, _Little Red Riding Hood_, _Peter Pan_ and _Cinderella_ references in my story. Isn't it exciting, having a fairy tale mash-up!? And lol, yes –there was _Matrix_ joke in the last chapter.

**Warnings:  
><strong>AU  
>Mihashi-centered<br>Shounen-ai  
>ManyxMihashi<br>OOC-ness may occur

**Summary:**  
>Alternated Universe. Venture forth into a world of fairy tales, ghostly carnivals, magic and wonder. Mihashi Ren is on a journey to find a way to get back home. But, first… how to rid himself of this nagging vampire, Abe… or this wild wolf, Tajima? One-sided everyoneclueless Mihashi!

Chapter not yet beta'd or revised. Beware.

* * *

><p><strong>Storybook Tales<strong>

_Chapter Three  
><em>'Til The Clock Strikes Midnight

By Blue Redemption

* * *

><p>Ren uncomfortably broke the intense stare, and glanced away from the primly dressed young man, his brown eyes falling to Kanou's chest, and becoming more aware of what he wore.<p>

The white, double-breasted military-style jacket that the Mihoshi pitcher wore was edged with gold and tailored just below hip length, a matching gold belt cinching it in the at the waist. A small gold crown was stitched into the high, red-collar that was embroidered with gold borders, crimson epaulets with decorative yellow tassels adorning the shoulders. The ensemble featured tasteful yellow twines stylishly coming across one shoulder's epaulet to link to the other, falling like a necklace. To complete the outfit, Kanou wore perfectly tailored ruby-red suit pants that had golden ribbon decorations on outer seams. In short, Kanou Shuugo looked every part a fairy tale prince who had come alive and jumped straight out from a storybook.

Ren shifted uneasily and very gently pushed at Kanou's arms in a silent bid for him to let go.

"What's going on here?" Kanou's voice was forcibly light as he directed his question to his palace guards, a flinty look entering his eyes, "… To dare _chase_ a lady! How thoughtless of all of you!" He admonished, his warm hands leaving the short-haired girl's waist slowly, almost reluctantly.

The Mihoshi-catcher's pseudo-copy took a daring step forward. "Prince Kanou! The girl! She's a either a spy or a thief!" Hatake accused immediately, pointing a condemning finger at the quivering suspect. "We caught her in the treasury room!"

Kanou's gaze shortly turned back to the trembling fair-haired female, a small frown of contemplation on his face. She looked helpless, and his heart squeezed painfully in his chest at her vulnerable form, wishing to ease her fears. She was dressed in a lovely amber quincenera gown, its sweetheart neckline flattering on her lithe figure.

Whole body quivering nervously, he backed a few steps away, intimidated. "I-I didn't take anything!" Ren defended himself earnestly, raising his hands to show that they were empty and forcing himself to stare up at the Mihoshi Kingdom's Crown Prince, who bore resemblance to his childhood friend. He made a mental note to ask Shiga-sensei why everyone here looked like someone he knew. Hell, they were even named the same.

After a long moment of brooding silence, the fair, dark-brown haired heir nodded. "I believe you."

"Y-you do?" Ren gasped, eyes wide and hopeful, his hands automatically curling into fists just below his chin as he brought his arms into his chest - unaware of the adorable image he was projecting.

Prince Kanou smiled indulgently at the reaction, feeling immediately at ease at the presence of the timid young woman. Someone with such a meek personality wouldn't steal. He was sure of that. "I do. May I have my fair lady's name?" He reached out and gently took one of her hands into his, holding it with care and stroking the back of his hand with his thumb reassuringly.

The Nishiura pitcher gulped tensely. Only Abe-kun had ever grasped his hands like this outside of the team meditation sessions. To have Kanou holding his hand was a strange feeling. "Ah… M-Mi-Mihashi..." He blushed brightly, unused to having all attention directed at him from all parties present.

"Mihashi…" The prince prodded for his first name, unhurriedly pulling the young woman's now relaxed hand towards his lips in order to drop a kiss on the knuckles gallantly.

"R-Ren!" Mihashi rashly pulled his hand away before the taller boy's lips could brush against it, a little wierded out at the actions of the taller boy. Thankfully, Hatake interrupted the strange situation in an agitated manner.

"But, Your Highness! You shouldn't trust her! She's suspicious! At least let us question her first!" He beseeched his beloved prince, instantaneously disliking how the dark-haired heir was gazing so tenderly at the highly suspicious girl. Kanou never looked at him - or anyone, in fact - like that, and here was this girl that appeared out of nowhere and had easily snatched the crown prince's attention away. Jealousy tore at him and he heatedly glared at the fair-haired stranger.

Prince Kanou shot his subordinate a sharp, irritated look, his hazel eyes simmering in disapproval. "Hatake. You will not make such accusations towards a lady without proper proof." He rebuked, greatly displeased with the actions of his subordinate before he turned back to his guest who was shyly fiddling with her dress, his interest stimulated.

She was so different! He had been taken aback when a she had collided with him and had immediately assumed that she was one of the bolder women who were here tonight to try and win his affections. To his great surprise, the young woman hadn't once batted an eye in a flirting manner in his direction. In fact, she looked as if she wanted to be anywhere else but here by the way her eyes kept darting about for possible exits.

"But-!" Hatake moved to step forward again, but Oda pulled him back.

"Are you crazy? Don't go against Kanou, you know he hates that!" The taller man hissed into his ear warningly.

"But, Oda!" He protested, miserably, looking forlornly at his prince, who was obviously sporting signs of being quite smitten with the newcomer.

The tall palace guard scratched his head and sighed, feeling sorry for his associate, but at the same time so tired of having to play mediator between the two. He wasn't blind. He knew that Hatake harboured unrequited feelings for the crown prince of Mihoshi. But it would never work. Despite knowing that Prince Kanou Shuugo of Mihoshi valued and acknowledged Hatake's skills in regards to his loyalty and his palace duties, the prince had shown more than once that he disliked Hatake's personality. Unfortunately, Hatake seemed to forcibly turn a blind eye to that little detail and continuously tried to pursue the prince. Which tended to lead to Prince Shuugo often losing his temper, and subsequently Oda would be forced to step in and attempt to diffuse the situation.

"Milady, may have the pleasure of escorting you to the ballroom?" Kanou offered his right arm valiantly to the bashful teen that was eyeing everything around them in a fascinated manner. The young woman blinked in wide-eyed surprise at his arm for a moment.

"I-I guess so…" Ren's eyebrows knitted together lightly before he reluctantly placed a hand on the crook of the Prince's inner elbow. The timid boy almost wrenched his hand back in bewilderment when the hazel-eyed prince placed his left hand warmly upon the hand he had placed on Kanou's arm.

The handsome heir grinned at his companion's jitteriness, gently patting his hand in a reassuring manner. His silent message seemed to get across when he visibly saw her shoulders fall in a more eased position.

Hatake gritted his teeth at the comforting action, "You Highness-" he protested once again.

"I order you to return to your assigned duties immediately." Was the cold command issued by the young heir, as he led his meek companion towards the door, not even bothering to look back at his guard.

* * *

><p>It was nearing midnight when the king and queen beckoned their young son over. They watched as he turned to his companion and whispered something before he approached their thrones.<p>

The queen smiled as her only child bowed politely and straightened, "You have been dancing with that young woman in that yellow dress all night, Shuugo, I have yet to see you accept another woman's invitation to dance." She quietly observed, brown eyes twinkling.

Even with the distance in which they had been observing their child, adoration was plainly written upon his son's face as he interacted with the young woman. "It seems you have made your choice, then?" The king of Mihoshi asked to affirm his and his wife's hunches.

Crown Prince Kanou Shuugo of Mihoshi Kingdom bowed deeply again to his parents, "I have. Your consent permitting, I would like to formally court Lady Mihashi Ren of Nishiura."

The queen clasped her hands together joyfully, "Oh my! Shuugo, I didn't think this day would finally come!" She admitted, eyes tearing up in elation. She had been worried since her only son had never shown an inkling of interest in any females despite being at an eligible age.

Every past attempt to match him with a princess of a neighbouring kingdom or any young noblewoman had been an epic failure on her and her councillors' part. It wasn't for the lack of trying; he was just always so concentrated on sword practice and archery, and his disinterest in marriage was tangible.

Having exhausted almost all her options, she had been forced to throw this ball in order to find the perfect bride for her precious only son. Commoners, middle-class and upper class nobles… _anyone_ who had a daughter had been invited in hopes that someone would finally catch his interest. To her immense relief, it seemed that the time had finally come. "I'm so happy! Let us announce your choice!"

"Mother, please, allow me the chance first!" Kanou begged, "I wish to make the announcement myself after I gain her permission to court her."

Thrilled that he was taking the necessary steps on his own, the queen could only nod, "Of course, of course! Oh my, I must start the wedding preparations soon! You shall wed before the next summer!"

The king chuckled, "My dear, let us not be so hasty." He began, "She has not accepted as of yet…"

"She had better - if she knew what was good for her." The female monarch suddenly gritted out, sweet facial expression wiped clean and a cold one replacing it as her eyes lit up dangerously.

Daunted, the king sighed in submission, "You are dismissed, my son. Go on and seek the young lady for her permission."

* * *

><p>When Ren had been asked by a determined looking prince if he was able to accompany him out onto one of the balconies, he had happily accepted – anything to get out of the stuffy ballroom!<p>

The night was calm, and a large, full moon was hung up in the sky, illuminating the palace gardens below the balcony.

His feet were killing him… despite the fairy dust that Shinouka had sprinkled on him to help him dance like some sort of seasoned pro (and _wow_, was he _amazing_!), it didn't do anything for his poor, aching feet that were far from accustomed to being stuffed into heels.

He didn't know how long he had been talking, laughing and dancing with Kanou, but for the first time since being in this strange, confusing world, he finally felt somewhat at ease. At first, Ren had thought that Koushien no Kuni's Kanou was just a totally fake doppelganger of his childhood friend and would be nothing like the real Kanou; but as he spent some time in his presence, Ren had been lulled into a relaxed state at the familiar facial features and personality. Was this Kanou really fake? And … what was 'real' and what was 'fake'? Gah! So confusing!

Ren breathed in the cool, fresh air of the night and unconsciously enjoyed the feeling of it against his heated skin. He pressed his clammy hands against the cold marble of the balcony railing to absorb its frosty temperature. He was completely unaware of the pacing prince behind him, who was gathering his nerves.

"Ren…"

The fair-haired boy bristled and jumped before timidly turning to face his companion a little guiltily. He had almost forgotten about Kanou nearby as he was so focused on his thoughts.

Clearing his throat, the proud prince straightened to his full height and drew in a quivering breath before exhaling it in a long, drawn out manner. He raised his eyes and caught Ren's gaze intently, stepping forward to take the shorter boy's hands into his own. "Lady Mihashi Ren of Nishiura Kingdom, I wish to express my desire to formally court you. I must admit that I did not believe in love at first sight … until I had laid my eyes upon you for the first time tonight.

I know this is very sudden, but please know that my words are nothing but the truth. There is nothing in this world that would please me more than you giving me the honour of accepting my token of courtship." To end his brave speech, the dark-haired prince pulled out something from his pocket and gently set it onto Ren's palm.

Mesmerised, and not really paying attention to the long spiel Kanou had spouted, he stared at the white gem set on the beautiful white-gold ring. There were… strange colours that seemed to swirl inside if he stared at it hard enough…

"Mihashi! It's a _Kyuubunkatsu_ shard!" Shinouka gasped from her hiding spot within Ren's hair.

"Eh?" Ren whipped his head up to stare at the prince whose blush was evident under the moonlight, "K-Kanou-kun? Can I keep this?" He asked with disbelieving wide eyes, tightly holding the _kyuubunkatsu_ piece in his palm. He didn't think he would actually obtain it!

The blush on the prince's face darkened, "Yes! Of course! Y-you accept it?"

"Yes! Thank you!"

Kanou felt dizzy. Mihashi had accepted. She had _accepted_! He took the hand that wasn't holding the ring, "Mihashi Ren, you will not regret choosing me." He promised, his eyes shining.

"Hm?" Choosing him? What?

"I will woo you, and surely sweep you off your feet!"

"K-kanou-kun?"

"Call me Shuugo… Ren." The prince stepped forward, his eyes warm with an expression that the Nishiura pitcher could not define.

It had been years since he had called his friend that. "S-Shuugo?"

The dark-haired crown prince smiled, enjoying the way his given name sounded from his chosen's mouth. "I wish to kiss you, may I?" He requested boldly, unable to help himself as he gazed intently at his companions lovely pink lips.

"W-what?"

The clock struck midnight as Kanou started to lean in.

_Ding. Ding._

"Mihashi-kun! It's twelve, we have to go before my fairy dust spell finishes!" The small fairy hissed in his ear, reminding Mihashi of the fact that his clothes would turn back into his Nishiura baseball uniform after midnight and reveal who he really was to everyone present.

Ren pulled away from the young prince's grasp, "I'm sorry, Kanou! I have to go!"

_Ding._

"Go? Go where? Ren!"

_Ding._

The currently cross-dressing boy raced back inside the ballroom, aware of the fact that Kanou - who had finally gathered snapped out of his stupor - was chasing after him, calling out his name.

"Mihashi-kun, keep running to the exit over there, I will stop him." Shinouka assured as she disappeared from the Nishiura pitcher's peripheral vision.

_Ding._

"Wait!" The moment Kanou's foot touched the ballroom's floors, his body suddenly felt heavy and he dropped to the ground, unable to move a muscle, helplessly staring after the figure of the person who had caught his heart. His mind shouted for his body to move. To do something, _anything_!

"Kanou-sama!"

"Your Highness!"

His palace guards had arrived too late. Their voices seemed to have pulled him away from his paralysis, and he stood up just as they reached his side. A hand touched his shoulder. Hatake. He slapped it off moodily.

From the side of his vision, he could see that a hurt look had crossed his guard's face but he blatantly disregarded it, more concerned about his fleeting future bride.

"Stop her!" The prince ordered in a strangled voice, his arm thrown out and pointed in the direction of a desperately fleeing maiden, whose amber skirts billowed out dramatically behind her in her haste to escape.

His stupefied guards, confused but determined, hurriedly parted through the whispering crowd that had immediately stopped dancing upon the crown prince's demand - pushing aside both commoner and nobility alike to get to the main exit that the honey-haired damsel had dashed through.

Gripping the long skirts tightly, Ren raced swiftly across the grey marble floor of the main platform before hastily descending down the long, lengthy flight of stairs. Every click-clack of his stupid heels resounded loudly as he scuttled down, trying not to break his ankle; unable to even admire the beautiful marble railings and statues that framed the stairs in his fear of tripping over and falling down the rest of the way. His breathing was coming out harsher and faster; his blood roaring like a waterfall in his ears. _Don't come after me, please don't come after me!_ He begged silently.

A dazzling beam flitted past him. "Keep going, Mihashi, all we have to do is reach the bottom!" Shinouka encouraged in urgency as she flew a few metres ahead of him in order to guide his way. Her softly glowing body was eerily bright, since the full moon was out tonight.

To his utmost dread, voices and brisk footsteps dogged after his heels. He refused to even chance a look behind him at his pursuers, knowing it would only slow him down and would probably only cause him to fall to his death (these heels were _awful_!). And these never-ending stairs! These stairs were a serious safety hazard! Who on earth decided to make a staircase a good hundred steps with no break in between?

"Ren! Wait! _Please_!"

His ears faintly picked up the beseeching voice of Kanou, begging him to stop, but it only served to spur him on faster down the steps. His heart suddenly felt like it lurched to his throat as his left foot missed the next step – over calculating due to distraction.

Ren's body suddenly teetered forwards in an uncontrollable motion. He frantically flapped his arms, mouth agape in a silent scream as he hastily planted his right foot forward to hopefully regain his balance.

Relief cooled his whole flushed body as his right leg buckled under his full weight but held.

His left foot's shoe had fallen off.

Seriously, these heels were going to be the death of him!

Planting his now bare foot onto the next step, he hastily ran the rest of the way down the last dozen of steps awkwardly with only one shod foot, leaving behind one of his heels with no amount of regret.

He heard a yelp of horror behind him before a loudly screeching person rolled narrowly close to Ren's delicate form and down the rest of the way, coming to a groaning stop at the bottom of the stairs – one of Ren's heels tumbling between his boot-clad feet. Mihashi winced in pity for Koushien no Kuni Hatake – who had apparently tripped over his abandoned shoe. The marble staircase had been merciless, knocking the other boy cleanly out for the count.

Finally reaching the bottom stair, Ren delicately hopped over his ex-catcher's unconscious form and landed on the soft, dewy grass, not even pausing as he resolutely followed Shinouka's trail towards a white, round carriage that was drawn by a team of four snow-white geldings. Ren shook his head in disbelief, overwhelmed. Seriously, these things were straight out of a history book!

Shinouka headed towards the front of the stagecoach, "Get inside, Mihashi!" She commanded.

Ren prised open the carriage door and hoisted himself up with a bit of difficulty, sitting down onto the red, velvet seat inside and closing the door before belatedly wondering who on earth even owned this carriage. Before he could even open his mouth to ask, the horse-drawn stagecoach jerked and started moving quickly to the horses' gallops.

Safely inside the coach and his escape obviously a success, Ren curiously stuck his head out of the window to look back at the quickly receding palace and its majestic staircase. However, his eyes were drawn towards the form that stood at the bottom of the steps. Anguished hazel-eyes were staring after him, and he immediately ducked his head back into the safety of the coach in order to avoid Kanou's gaze. _I'm sorry, Shuu-chan, but I have to get home…_ Ren guiltily stared down at his balled fists, a sense of relief infusing into his taut body and relaxing it now that he had at last escaped Mihoshi castle with his first piece of the _Kyuubunkatsu _jewel.

* * *

><p>Prince Kanou Shuugo held the small glass slipper in his hand with delicate care, his thumb stroking its smooth, peerless surface tenderly. Bitter disappointment weighed heavily on his heart as the white, horse-drawn stagecoach disappeared into the distance. He thought he had finally found <em>the one..<em>.

Only to have his future bride slip right through his fingers the moment he proposed courtship.

Shuugo's head dropped in frustration – intently gazing at the glass shoe.

"Prince Kanou, I'm afraid that even if we were to ride out in search for her now, we would not be able to catch up. She has already gained too much of a lead on us." His personal guard, Oda spoke up slowly from his side, picking his words carefully.

_I know that._ Shuugo wanted to retort, but found he had little energy to even do so in his discontented condition. He let out a drained, shuddering sigh and brushed his free hand across his tired eyes.

"Oi, oi, Prince Kanou! A-are you crying?" Oda cried, alarmed.

Shuugo's head shot up and he threw his guard a hard glare, "Of course not! I'll find Ren!" He announced in a heated assurance, clutching the glass shoe close to his chest like a strange prize, eyes blazing in determination. "I will. You were right, Hatake… Ren was a thief."

"What did she steal?" Hatake demanded angrily, still disoriented from his fall, but feeling a hum of satisfaction within him. Chance as slim as it was, there still laid the possibility that Kanou could still be his!

"My heart. She has taken it with her..."

Hatake deflated discernably.

"Oda! _Please_! We have to find her! The moment dawn breaks, I want you to gather my finest men to assist me in scouring Mihoshi and Nishiura for her! Don't let it end like this!" The prince implored, visibly distraught.

Oda took a step back at the intensity his prince was showing, "Of course, Your Highness." He bowed his head.

* * *

><p>"We will leave no stone unturned. Mihashi Ren… will be mine." Resolve showed brightly on their Prince's face. Oda straightened up and nodded admiringly, believing his liege's words. This was the strong-willed prince he was proud to serve under. With a grin, Oda cheerily followed the prince up the stairs.<p>

As the clock finished striking midnight, no one paid mind to a white-clad female with lovely golden hair pinned up, running to and fro near the bottom of the staircase, frantically searching for her white-carriage. "The carriage that fairy godmother made for me…!" She bawled, stomping her glass shoes, infuriated to the point where she couldn't even finish her sentences.

What a failure of a night! She was supposed to meet the prince, he was supposed to fall for her, and she was supposed to escape poverty! Fairy godmother had told her so!

Instead, her destined prince was all-eyes for only one girl at the ball. A honey-haired, scrawny female that stuttered every single word she spoke! Cinderella pulled at her hair in vexation as her beautiful white dress suddenly reverted back to her dirty pink hand-me-down dress, "_Argh!_"

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong> Lol, I bet you weren't expecting that, were you?

Reviews are my inspiration ^_^  
>Thank you for reading my work<p> 


End file.
